


Alternate Workspace

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson forgot to make certain matters clear before moving out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Workspace

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #1](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1270707.html).

“Oh, John, darling, Mr. Holmes stopped by this afternoon and asked if he could use the spare room. I said yes, of course, and he’s up there now.”

“He’ll be staying the night, then?”

“I don’t think so, actually. He said there’s a matter he needs to investigate which he didn’t want to disturb Mrs. Hudson’s nerves with, and I thought we’d be capable of managing – oh, what is it, darling?”

“I think by now Mrs. Hudson has stronger nerves than anyone else in England.”

“Well, he’s just one man. We’ll manage for the evening.”

“Yes, but if he’s here, then it’s something which Mrs. Hudson expressly forbid him from attempting at Baker Street.”

“Even if it is, it can’t be too dramatic. He’s a gentleman, darling. I thought, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Ah. My dear, you haven’t known him very long.”

A muffled explosion sounded from upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone is going to be having a Talk with Holmes shortly...
> 
> Possibly two someones.


End file.
